


Play with fire

by Fallen8angeL



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen8angeL/pseuds/Fallen8angeL
Summary: When Bloom first glanced at her, she realized that she doesn’t recognize this mysterious girl, and it was true. She wasn’t from around here, in fact she was far away from home.
Relationships: Beatrix/Bloom (Winx Club), Bloom/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Play with fire

It was a warm sunny day in California. The sun’s rays were penetrating the almost transparent curtains, lighting up the room. The red head girl was peacefully dreaming in her bed, until the annoying sound of an alarm turned on, disturbing her kingdom of Morpheus. Yawning, and stretching out her arms, she finally have managed to get out of bed and turn the alarm off. The green neon numbers were flashing, notified the girl that it was 7:30am. With swift motion, the girl named Bloom, opened up the curtains, letting some more light invading her bedroom, coloring it with some amber, peach and golden colors. She then proceeded to the bathroom, where she got ready, and headed downstairs. 

Today was Monday, which meant Bloom had lots of classes to attend to in college. It was going to be a stressful day, like Monday’s usually are. But it was mundane for her. The girl had already got used to all the constant stress in her life. She was one of the best college student with 4.0 GPA so she had to meet up with the standards.

Closing the door to her apartment, the girl put headphones in, completely immersing into the world of music. Music was like an escape for her. She was walking slowly, not rushing it but instead trying to enjoy sunshine, that was so rare these days. For the past week or so it was constantly showering with heavy rain, and the girl had almost forgotten the pleasing feeling of warmth on her face. With a matter of time the town was slowly waking up too, with more and more cars appearing on the roads, scattering lots of colors, making the city more alive. When the girl had almost reached college, there was a swarm of people, walking here and there, in various directions. It all seemed a bit chaotic, but everything was right. 

Bloom stoped on her tracks, getting out her crimson notebook, to check what lecture hall she was in, when all of a sudden, she collided with another boy who was advancing rapidly in her direction. She barely had managed to maintain the balance but her crimson notebook that she was tightly gripping onto, flew away, and landed somewhere she didn’t see. The boy who she ran into was wearing black leather jacket on top of the V-neck grey t-shirt that was covering his gigantic tattoos, ripped black jeans accompanied with some metal chains, attached to the side, stopped right away and sweared. He reeked with cigarettes. 

“Fucking hell. Can you at least watch where you are going?” He wasn’t happy with the situation. Noticing the crimson notebook, that was laying on the grass, the boy frowned and picked it up and held it to Bloom. 

“Sorry” all that Bloom had managed to say. The boy scoffed and ignoring her excuses strolled away into whatever direction that he was going.

She got to her lecture hall 5 minutes late, deeply inhaled and opened the door, only finding that every single space was filled. The last seat left was near the tall, blonde, quite stylish girl. When Bloom first glanced at her, she realized that she doesn’t recognize this mysterious girl, and it was true. She wasn’t from around here, in fact she was far away from home. When the blonde girl heard the loud thud of the door opening, she made an eye contact with Bloom, smirking. Nervously, Bloom advanced in her direction, taking a seat.

“Hi” the red head girl greeted, her voice trembled treacherously, but the blonde one ignored her greetings, and continued scrolling down her phone. 

“All right than” Bloom thought to her self, and began unpacking her things, preparing for the lecture. 

For the whole time, the mysterious girl haven’t once looked away from her. Her ocean eyes were staring into her’s. With every second, the tension between them was rising exponentially, making it almost uncomfortable. As soon as the bell rang, indicating that the class was over, Bloom quickly packed her things and headed out of the room, noticing that the blonde girl did the same. 

Throughout the hectic day that she had, going all over the campus to different classes, Bloom couldn’t help but notice that the girl from earlier was following her. At first, she thought that that girl had the same second class like she had, but when the mysterious girl didn’t enter the hall, but instead proceeded to wait outside as she wasn’t allowed to enter. Bloom could see the frustration of the blond girl, who turned on her tracks, her too long blond hair turning simultaneously, and having nothing else to do decided to wait outside. Her intuition was alarming her that something was wrong here. Quite frequently, the girl was checking her phone, her acrylic nails were tapping on the screen, as if waiting for an important message. At 19:40pm Bloom’s classes have finished, and she headed home. 

When she almost had reached her apartment, it was dusk. It was only about three turns left to her home, when she again noticed the blonde girl right behind her. She was walking the same pace as her, only the clatter of high heels were heard. Now, Bloom was worrying. Small shivers went up her spine, palms became sweaty. She increased her pace, only to realize that the girl did the same. In despair, the only thing that came into Bloom’s mind was to change the direction that she was going and instead of heading home, she decided to go through the central street. She didn’t think she was able to stop and confront her stalker, right there, in a deserted lane. 

When the girl had almost reached the central street where she could be safe, in a crowd of people, Bloom looked behind her only to notice that the tall blonde girl was gone. She was nowhere to be seen. “Maybe she realized that I was heading to the Centre and decided to leave me alone”, we’re the first thoughts that had reached her mind. With a sight of releaf, the girl stopped, to look at her phone to check the time. 22:38pm. Turning it off and putting it in the back pocket, she turned to the direction she was heading only to meet with those ocean eyes staring at her’s, millimeters apart. The girl yelped, taking a shaky step back.

“Now where do you think you are going” raspy voice said.


End file.
